Uvogin
Uvogin is a villain in the anime/manga series Hunter X Hunter ''and a member of the Phantom Troupe.He is notably the first victim of Kurapika's revenge against the Troupe, namely the first one to be killed by him. Personality Uvogin is a typical Enhancer: determined, head-strong, simple, and sometimes disrespectful. He is barbaric in manner, viewing even pain merely as a nuisance. Like all members of the Phantom Troupe, Uvogin never hesitates to kill and is remorseless in doing so.He also enjoys killing people who want revenge.He is only interested in physical training and fighting.He particularly enjoyed fights against skilled opponents, but he typically rushes into battle without a plan. However, despite often rushing into battle and fighting in a barbaric manor, he is extremely resourceful, being able to defeat 3 skilled nen users (Porcupine, Rabid Dog and Leech) using only his head, after being paralyzed from the neck down. Although he prefers to fight alone, Uvogin becomes stronger when fighting with a partner, because he fights better when there is someone else to protect. Uvogin is best friends with Nobunaga Hazama and the two bring out the best in each other during combat.Uvogin, like all of the other members of the Troupe, is absolutely loyal to Chrollo and the Spiders' ideals. He dislikes carrying money and claims he has absolutely no use for it, as he firmly stands in his belief that one should steal whatever they desire.He only remembers people who he killed if they gave him a tough impression.He is also very punctual and often argued with Nobunaga and Franklin about their tardiness. Background Uvogin, along with Feitan, Machi, Franklin, Nobunaga, Pakunoda and Chrollo, was among the first Phantom Troupe members, who originate from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts that refuse to be part of society.9 People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people.9 It is also stated in the manga and anime that the original members of the Phantom Troupe had something to do with the bad blood between the Mafia and the Meteor born people of Junkyard City.10 The reason why the Troupe left the city is a mystery. Later, the group was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Abilities & Powers Due to Uvogin being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible.Uvogin's physical strength is the highest amongst the Phantom Troupe, and is best suited for close-melee combat. He is stronger when fighting with a partner as he has someone to protect (although he doesn't like to admit it). The durability of his skin is such that direct hits from bullets, sniper cartilages, and even anti-tank rockets will do no visible damage to him.2 He doesn't seem to rely on any kind of martial art, resorting to simple but extremely powerful blows. '''Immense Strength:' Uvogin is one of the strongest characters in the series, ranking first in arm wrestling even in the Phantom Troupe, whose members are all endowed with superhuman brawn.17 He can destroy rock and bend reinforced metal easily. It takes just one hit for him to kill an average person or weaker Nen users. He can throw rocks over a distance of more than one mile giving them the strength of sniper bullets. Moreover, he can stop a bullet fired at point blank range with just his teeth.2 He can bite through the skulls of competent Nen users. By hitting the ground, he can raise large dust smokescreens,5 create deep holes or earthquakes and send boulders flying against his enemy. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Uvogin showcased inhuman speed when confronting the mobsters. His reflexes are superb, as he was able to catch a bullet with his teeth2 and avoid Kurapika's Chain Jail, that can bind its target in 0.5 seconds. Advanced Agility: Uvogin is able to jump from one building to another with ease. Enhanced Stamina: His stamina is amazing, as he could fight an army of mafia members and confront four Shadow Beasts seconds later.More astounding than that, he could endure a savage beating from a Nen powered Kurapika in a Zetsu state while remaining conscious. Immense Durability: Uvogin's body is impervious to most blunt trauma, and bullets have no effect on him. He is resilient to heat and explosions as well. Even anti-tank bazookas are useless.There have however, been instances where other Nen practitioners have been able to harm him, two of which being members of the shadow beasts. Porcupine was able to pierce his body with his hair and Rabid Dog was able to rip off chucks of his flesh with his bare teeth. Kurapika's Nen imbued and hatred fueled blows were the only things seen to do any significant damage to his body,17 and even so, Uvogin was in a state of Zetsu during the savage beating. They left no bruises on him when in control of his Nen however with the sole exception of having his nose broken while strapped down). Enhanced Endurance: Uvogin is very resistant to pain, as he didn't react when Kurapika hit his nose heavily, perhaps breaking it. He could even bear the latter's tremendous beating without selling out his comrades.It should also be noted that he didn't even flinch when rabid dog ripped off two chunks of his flesh, nor when Porcupine impaled him with his hair. Advanced Poison Resistance: Dalzollene claimed he needed to use a triple dose of sleeping gas to knock him out. However, Uvogin was fully awake when the Phantom Troupe came to rescue him. However, he needed Shizuku to remove Rabid Dog's tranquillizer to be able to move. Amateur Strategist: Despite preferring to fight frontally, he is able to come up with crafty diversions. He was able to calculate accurately the trajectory of two sniper bullets, and deduce the hour basing on his hunger. Still, he can be easily outsmarted by the likes of Kurapika. Hand to Hand Combatant: Uvogin holds some skills in bare handed combat, although he mainly relies on sheer strength to overpower and crush his opponents. His blows usually have his full weight behind them, meaning he aims to maximize their power even if it means leaving an opening for the opponent. Due to the hardness of his body, the chance that he is damaged is slim, but his sloppy fighting style caused him to be easily beaten and captured by Kurapika. Master Thrower: Uvogin demonstrated a high degree of accuracy, killing two snipers atop a rocky formation far away from him by hurling one stone no bigger than the palm of his hand at each of them. Nen Uvogin is an Enhancer, so he focuses his aura on enhancing his natural abilities and gifts. Nobunaga states that Uvogin has mastered an Enhancer's abilities to the fullest extent. His Enhancer skills greatly increase his physical attack and defense, and he is capable of healing with great ease. Even object he spits, if powered with Nen, acquire tremendous piercing power.The energy wave Uvogin released, using Ren at full force, caused a rocky wall behind him to break. He can also use Gyo and In proficiently.5 Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Villains Category:Provoker Category:Outright Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Sonokinetic Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Speedster Category:Thief